14 DE FEBRERO: UNA FECHA EN MI CORAZÓN
by Itako Ana Tenshi
Summary: Ana no puede darle su regalo de San Valentín a Yoh, y recuerdatodos los regalos que nunca le ha ntregado... (unico capitulo) regalo para mis lectores y especialmente para mi hermano por su cumpleaños.


HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, CON EL LES DESEO QUE PASEN UN BUEN 14 DE FEBRERO Y FELICITO A FALLO – CHAN, MI HERMANO POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS # 16.  
  
LA VERDAD YO NO HIBA A REALIZAR ESTE FAN FICTION PERO BUENO, MI HERMANITO ME CONVENCIÓ.  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y RECIBA MUCHOS REVIEWS.  
  
ATTE: VIDEL – TENSHI.  
  
14 DE FEBRERO: UNA FECHA EN MI CORAZÓN.  
  
Para ella era un día más, pero era obvio que el resto de las personas no pensaban lo mismo, durante todo el día había visto como todos los muchachos de la preparatoria entregaban a sus respectivas novias, cajas de regalos, flores, peluches, chocolates, etc., aquellas chicas también correspondían con regalos, "Cursilerias" pensaba ella, pero en el fondo deseaba ser una de esas afortunadas jóvenes pero no lo demostraría abiertamente.  
  
Caminaba por un monton de tiendas abarrotadas de gente cuando recordó la escena del día anterior, su prometido paseándose por toda la casa pensando en los regalos para sus amigos, después de todo también era el día de la amistad, en cuanto decidio los obsequios salió corriendo, pero dejo en la mesa una lista, decía:  
  
REGALOS:  
  
Manta Len Horo- Horo Ryu Chocolove Fausto Liserg  
  
Al final de aquella lista se encontraba su nombre pero este se hallaba tachado, por un momento él la había considerado. "¿Acaso ella no figuraba para Yoh ni siquiera como una amiga?" se preguntó ella. "No" se contestó a sí misma "Claro, para él soy su capataz, su esclavista, su entrenadora pero nada más." Ese pensamiento la hizo sufrir, esa era la triste verdad. Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era un joven que caminaba por la calle, un joven muy conocido por ella, era Len Tao, caminaba cargando una bolsa llena de regalos.  
  
-Hola Ana – dijo el chico en cuanto la vio además de apresurarse a esconder la bolsa.  
  
-¿Para que la escondes si ya la vi? – fue la respuesta de la itako con su tono habitual de voz, ante esa observación él muchacho volvió a poner la bolsa al frente, Ana pudo mirar como de la bolsa asomaba un conejito de color azul –es el regalo para Pilika ¿Verdad?  
  
-S- sí – contestó el muchacho rojo como un tomate –también son los regalos de los demás.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba – dijo ella disimulando su curiosidad.  
  
-Toma – dijo el joven extendiéndole una caja de chocolates, ella estaba sorprendida pues no esperaba recibir nada.  
  
-¿Por qué razón me das un regalo? – preguntó ella sin perder su tono frío.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? La verdad, eres una buena amiga Ana, ¿crees que se me olvida? De no ser por ti jamás le hubiera dicho a Pilika lo que siento, nunca hubiéramos sido novios y...  
  
-El tonto de Horo- Horo jamás hubiera permitido tu relación con su hermana – interrumpió la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Así es – confirmó el joven.  
  
-Yo no hice nada.  
  
-Sí, como no, él de inmediato fue a decirle a Yoh la manera en la cual lo habías amenazado.  
  
-Pues aún así no creo que sea para tanto.  
  
-Bueno, yo mejor que nadie conozco tu terquedad, por cierto ¿Qué vas a regalarle a Yoh?  
  
Aquella pregunta dejo fría a la itako, ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle eso? –nada – le contestó después del breve momento de desconcierto.  
  
-Ana, no le darás ese regalo que haz estado haciendo las últimas dos noches, anteayer te vi en la sala cuando Pilika y yo llegamos del cine, además reprobaste el examen de Literatura y no creo que haya sido por falta de estudio pero solo tú tienes la desfachatez de decirle al maestro "Su examen me aburrió y me dormí" –terminó de decir imitando la cara de frialdad de ella.  
  
-¿Sabes que eres un metiche? – dijo Ana sin cambiar sus expresiones –el haberle hecho un regalo no quiere decir que lo entregue, ¿para qué? – dijo mirando a otro lado.  
  
-Pues yo se lo entregaría, antes de que Tamao te gane, ella si le va a dar algo.  
  
-Ya lo sé – dijo sin mirar a los ojos al chico Tao –yo misma le ayude a envolver ese regalo, creo que ya se te esta haciendo tarde, sino te apresuras Pilika se enojara contigo.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón pero recuerda lo que me dijiste 'No es un pecado demostrar nuestros sentimientos cuando son puros y salen de lo más profundo del corazón' – aquella frase dejo sin palabras a la rubia, la cual después de despedirse de su amigo continuo con su camino.  
  
Al fin llegó a la pensión Asakura, en cuanto entro se percato de la ausencia de todas las personas de la casa.  
  
Fusto le había dicho que iría a pasear con Elisa, Len y Pilika debían estar comiendo en algún restauran pero ¿dónde estaba Yoh? Habían salido juntos de la escuela pero él se había quedado platicando con unos compañeros, aún así ella se tardo mucho con sus lentos pasos y en su platica con Len.  
  
Entro despacio y en la mesa encontró una nota:  
  
Anita:  
  
Ryu, Horo- Horo, Manta y yo salimos a comer,  
no creas que no  
quise avisarte ^_^U, sucede que  
Manta nos aviso de  
improviso.  
  
Tratare de regresar temprano.  
  
Yoh ^_^  
  
PD: deje comida para ti en la cocina.  
  
Ana resoplo molesta mientras arrugaba la nota en su mano para después tirarla al suelo entre tanto entraba a la cocina.  
  
Una vez ahí, reviso la comida hecha por Yoh, era verdad que a últimas fechas el muchacho había mejorado su sazón pero ella no tenía hambre. Se sentó en una silla y recordó la escena de la pasada noche...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Ana descansaba un poco recostada en la mesa, giro su mirada hacia el reloj de pared, la 1:30 AM marcaba este...  
  
-Srta. Ana – escuchó decir a sus espaldas y de inmediato volteo su atención a esa voz, Tamao se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? – preguntó la itako con un tono frío, el mismo de siempre.  
  
-¿P- podría ayudarme? – preguntó tímidamente la joven de pelo rosa.  
  
-Otra vez tú miedo a la oscuridad – dijo Ana sin mucho interés.  
  
-N- no, no es eso, por favor Srta. Ana – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos –ayúdeme a envolver el regalo del joven Yoh.  
  
-¿Vas a darle un regalo? – cuestionó la joven rubia sin cambiar su voz.  
  
-S- si, si no es mucha molestia.  
  
-Bueno te ayudare, ¿qué es?  
  
-Le compre un mini stand para discos, así podrá acomodar sus nuevos discos de Bob.  
  
-Ya veo, te ayudare – dijo mientras se levantaba y seguía a Tamao hasta su habitación.  
  
Una vez dentro de la habitación de la niña rosa, se sentó a un lado de la ventana mientras observaba a Tamao sacar la el regalo junto con papel para en volver de color...ROSA. Ana pensaba en lo inadecuado que le parecía aquel color pero bueno era elección de Tamao y no iba a criticarla.  
  
-Debes haber ahorrado mucho para poder comprar este regalo – dijo Ana mientras observaba el objeto.  
  
-N- no en realidad – contestó avergonzada la joven de cabello rosa –disculpe Srta. Ana a usted ¿no le molesta que le entregue este regalo al joven Yoh.?  
  
-Claro que no, se lo das por que lo quieres mucho ¿no?  
  
-Bueno yo ^//////^  
  
-No tienes por qué avergonzarse – contestó con su tono frío mientras comenzaba a envolver el regalo.  
  
-Pues... ^//////^ sí – contestó Tamao con la cara roja.  
  
-Ya veo – dijo Ana colocando cinta adhesiva para sostener la envoltura del regalo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ana sacudió su cabeza despertando de aquellos pensamientos. "Siempre lo quiso, desde niños ha estado enamorada de Yoh", pensó ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa , "por qué me hago tonta", se dijo a sí misma, "yo también me enamore de él desde que lo conocí, sólo que Tamao siempre se lo ha demostrado y yo...", sus pensamientos se interrumpieron un instante, "Yoh es muy observador, ¬¬ no importa que se haga el despistado, ¿ya se habrá dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tamao?", comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, "¿qué pensara Yoh de Tamao? Y si el ya se hubiera dado cuenta", paso a un lado de la habitación del shaman y pudo observar el regalo de envoltura rosa a un lado de la puerta, "por lo visto Tamao no tuvo el valor de entregárselo en persona", fue lo último que pensó antes de entrar a su habitación.  
  
La rubia entro lentamente en su habitación mientras cerraba su puerta dejo escapar un largo suspiro, camino hacia uno de los muebles de su habitación, el mueble tenia 4 cajones de forma vertical, se agacho para abrir el último de dichos cajones, primero saco varias telas y después una bolsa negra, una vez con la bolsa en sus manos se levanto y cerro el cajón con su pie, se sentó junto a su ventana y comenzó a mirar la bolsa con insistencia, de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente, una imagen sucedida una primavera atrás...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los dos caminaban por las calles de Fumbari, de pronto el chico que caminaba a su lado se detuvo en frente de una tienda.  
  
-¿No es lindo? – preguntó Yoh a la sacerdotisa, la cual detuvo su andar para observar lo que el muchacho le señalaba.  
  
-¿De que hablas? – preguntó con desinterés.  
  
-De ese muñeco del aparador, se parece a Matamune ¿lo recuerdas? – preguntó el chico con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, que hizo a la itako sonrojarse.  
  
-Si lo recuerdo – contestó ella mientras reanudaba sus pasos, no deseaba oír algún comentario sobre su sonrojo. El muchacho de inmediato comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, ninguno de los dos volvió a comentar nada durante todo el camino ...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Se parece a Matamune – repitió ella de manera pensativa –, si, por eso se me ocurrió la tonta de idea de hacer esto – dijo mientras de la bolsa que sostenía sobre sus manos sacaba un gatito de peluche de color amarillo y con dos colas –¿sabes? – dijo mirando el gato entre sus manos –por tu culpa mi promedio en literatura será muy bajo. En cuanto dijo eso se levanto para dirigirse a otro rincón de su habitación, en él había una caja de un tamaño bastante grande, estaba cerrada con un candado, ella saco una llave de dentro de la bolsa de su blusa escolar. Se inclino frente a la caja y la contemplo por unos momentos, después de su contemplación, abrió el candado para así tener acceso al contenido de la caja, dentro de ella se encontraban pequeñas tarjetas hechas a mano, algunas compradas, muñecos de felpa y una que otra caja de dulces o chocolates.  
  
-En realidad – dijo mirando todas las cosas dentro de la caja –mis malas calificaciones son culpa de mi cursilería.  
  
Entro en la casa esperando no hacer demasiado ruido, no deseaba ser regañado por su prometida, mucho le había advertido Ana que si salía con sus amigos no deseaba ver la escena del año pasado...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ana comía tranquilamente en la sala, de pronto escucho como la puerta era abierta estrepitosamente.  
  
-¿Dónde están? – se oía gritar a alguien desde la estancia – la chica decidió ir a ver la razón de tal escándalo. Una vez en la estancia vio como Yoh buscaba por todos los rincones.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? – preguntó con brusquedad la chica.  
  
-Anita que bueno que estas aquí, no haz visto una caja de color café como de este tamaño – dijo indicando el tamaño con las señas de sus manos.  
  
-Te refieres a los regalos de esos vagos – dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos.  
  
-Sí ^_^ , pero no son unos vagos ^_^U  
  
-Eso dices tú ¬¬*, pero bueno están en la cocina – dijo mientras lo guiaba a aquel lugar. Una vez encontrado su objetivo tomo la caja y se dirigió a la salida mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
-Nos vemos Anita, no te preocupes volveré a tiempo para hacer la cena – dijo el muchacho para después salir velozmente de la casa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Una vez más no recordaba en donde había dejado los regalos aunque esta vez aquellos que se suponía ya debía haber enviado tanto a Liserg como a Chocolove, los cuales no habían podido ir a reunirse con sus otros amigos. Una vez que Yoh se cansó de buscar decidió examinar el piso de arriba, por lo tanto decidió subir las escaleras (N. De A: obvio ¿no? disculpen esta tontería, por cierto, a partir de este momento, indicare un cambio a otra escena con ayuda de estos símbolos ~, bueno dejare de interrumpir).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Del fondo de la caja, Ana saco una pequeña tarjeta, esta tenía dibujada un bonito paisaje de unas montañas, la verdad ella reconocía no haberlo iluminado muy bien, encima del dibujo se encontraba escrito con letras de color azul: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YOH. Des pues de volver a colocar la tarjeta en su lugar, saco una caja de chocolates, en la cual, en una pequeña tarjeta decía: FELICIDADES, en la tarjeta estaban impresas unas campanas ye en la caja de los chocolates se apreciaba un moño navideño. Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado fue sacando todos aquellos obsequios y detalles.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Al fin en su habitación, el muchacho comenzó a buscar la caja de regalos pero por más esfuerzos que hacia no podía recordar donde la había dejado, al fin decidió preguntarle a Ana, salió de su habitación para solicitar la ayuda de la itako, apenas se acerco, observó la puerta entre abierta, dentro podía observar a la chica registrar una caja.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-No – dijo Ana para sí misma pero en un tono alto, como si hablara con alguien más – en realidad no es culpa tuya – comentó mirando al gato de peluche –si saque esas malas calificaciones es por que la idiota de Ana Kiouyama esta enamorada.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yoh se había detenido justo antes de tocar, el ver a su prometida mirando aquella caja lo había intrigado bastante, sabía lo mal educado que era al escucharla sin que ella se diera cuenta pero la verdad es que su curiosidad, esta vez, había podido más que el miedo a la itako, más que su curiosidad la necesidad de conocerla más, la necsidad de comprender sus pensamientos aún sin el conocimiento de ella. ahora aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la sacerdotisa resonaban en su cabeza "La idiota de Ana Kiouyama esta enamorada."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Esa es la única verdad, estoy enamorada de él como una tonta pero no puedo reconocerlo – dijo mientras su voz comenzaba a temblar –lo he amado tanto todos estos años, y la única prueba es todo esto – murmuro entre sollozos –todos los regalos que durante años he guardado, ocultado pero no he tenido el valor de entregarte, ¡DEMONIOS! – comentó bruscamente mientras tiraba un golpe al suelo –hasta Tamao tiene más valor que yo, ella siempre le ha demostrado lo que siente y yo...yo...yo no – termino de decir comenzando a llorar mientras abrazaba el gato.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
El muchacho quedo paralizado ante las lagrimas de Ana, nunca la había visto llorar pero más por las lagrimas, le había petrificado aquella confesión que sin querer la sacerdotisa había hecho, lo amaba, ella se refería a él cuando dijo que siempre lo había amado, el chico apretó fuertemente su puño derecho y con cuidado entro en la habitación, silenciosamente se acerco hasta ella, la cual aún lloraba inclinada sobre el felino artificial que abrazaba.  
  
-Por favor Anita no llores – fue lo único que fue capaz de decir al encontrarse de cuclillas frente a la joven.  
  
La rubia levanto su rostro asustada, sus ojos aún derramaban lagrimas pero su expresión estaba paralizada, ella lo miro a los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba Yoh, el hombre al que más había amado, al que su corazón, su mente y su alma adoraban con locura y del cual estaba segura, estaría enamorada aún cuando su vida terminara, después de salir del terrible desconcierto se puso de pie como un resorte y miro a Yoh con expresión de espanto. El joven también se puso de pie:  
  
-Ana yo... - intentó explicar el joven.  
  
-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? – fue lo único que pudo decir ella mientras dejaba caer al suelo el gato que hasta hace unos momento sostenía en sus brazos.  
  
Yoh se agacho para recoger el gato y lo miro con ternura –se parece a Matamune – dijo dándoselo a ella –discúlpame Anita, estaba escuchando lo que decías y... - se paralizo al ver como ella lo miraba con furia  
  
–No quiero oír una palabra tuya, quiero que salgas y... me dejes en paz.  
  
-Ana – la interrumpió Yoh tomando una de las manos de ella –yo siento lo mismo por ti y siento no habértelo demostrado antes.  
  
-No digas mentiras – dijo Ana –para ti yo no significo nada.  
  
-Para mi lo eres todo eres aún más bonita que las estrella vistas en la colina del cementerio – dijo abrazándola. Ana no podía sentirse más feliz solo pudo abrazar a Yoh y sintió los brazos del rodeándola.  
  
-Al fin pude entregarte mis regalos – dijo ella mientras se aferraba más al cálido abrazo del chico.  
  
-Y yo puedo decirte cual es mi regalo, aunque en realidad siempre te ha pertenecido – dijo acercándola más a él, provocando su sonrojo y el de la itako –mi corazón – comentó mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-No podría haber mejor regalo que mirarme en tus ojos – dijo ella continuando con el abrazo.  
  
Bueno, así termina este fic, este lo concluí hoy, y si lo escribí es por dos razones:  
  
– Es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermano, sí mi pequeño pollito cumple el 14 de febrero sus 16 años (ayyyy T_T crece tan rapido.), aunque también selo dedico atodos mis amigos y amigas de la ENEP. – y segundo para agradecerles a todos aquellos que han leído mis fics tanto LO QUE SIENTO POR TI: LO QUE NOS UNE Y NOS SEPARA y TORMENTOSO.  
  
Lo único que puedo decirles es FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD. 


End file.
